1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of fruit harvesting, such as the harvesting of citrus fruits, such as, for example, oranges, lemons, and the like. The field of the invention is more particularly that of a tool for doing the harvesting, that is, clipping the stem of the fruit for releasing it to be gathered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Having reference to the harvesting of fruit, for example, oranges, typically the individual worker doing the harvesting has had to stand on a ladder and clip the stem of every orange. Currently, the harvesting has been done in this manner, which is the same as it has been done for many generations.
Typically, in the past it has been necessary to make two clips of the stem, that is, after the first clip has been made, the rest of the stem sticking up from the fruit, that is, the orange, had to be clipped off because otherwise this would damage other fruit.
With respect to any instruments or tools that have been known to be used in fruit harvesting, it appears that there is little or no information available, although it is believed that an instrument on the order of a spring-loaded scissors has been used.
With respect to any known prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,043 is mentioned, although this patent is in an entirely different field. It is a cable or line-cutting device to be used with an airplane for severing cables or other lines when mounted on an agricultural aircraft in the event that the aircraft should inadvertently strike them. This device does embody a power-operated cutter.
A distinct need exists for an instrument or tool for use in connection with the harvesting of fruit, and the invention as described in detail hereinafter was originated for the purpose of fulfilling that need.